fablefandomcom-20200222-history
The Desert Star
The Desert Star is a quest in Fable III that is part of the Weight of the World portion of the story. Hobson informs the Hero about the world's largest diamond, hidden somewhere in the Auroran desert, the value of which can be added to the treasury or your personal savings at the end of the quest. The quest takes place in Sandfall Palace, an area reached from Shifting Sands. You must fight several bands of Sand Furies to get to the diamond, and then more once you have retrieved it. Take your time in the Sandfall Palace because there are numerous Auroran Flowers and a couple of Silver Keys to be found. Once you have the diamond, go back to the treasury and give it to Hobson. The diamond is worth 700,000 gold. You can choose to either keep the money or donate it to the treasury. Walkthrough Return to Aurora Head to the City of Aurora following your recent ruling on their status to see the effects of your judgement first hand. You can reach Aurora either from the Sanctuary or Castle map tables, or by ship from Bowerstone Industrial. Regardless of your choice, the rubble in the city will have been cleaned up and you can head towards Shifting Sands. Take the first left after leaving the port area and head up the hill to the large statue which serves as the city gates. You will emerge at the top of the city steps, and have a short trek through the canyons ahead to reach your destination. On the right of the path you will notice a canyon with red banners strung across it - they mark the route to Sandfall Palace, your next destination. Sandfall Palace Pass through the cave, and as you approach the end, you will be ambushed by a group of sand furies. After killing them, continue into the open area ahead. More sand furies will attack as you make your way down the walkways to the main entrance of the palace. Head through the door and up the stairs beyond to reach a ruined courtyard. Cross the courtyard, fighting off sand furies as you go, and follow the raised walkway around to the next door. In the next room, you will see the treasure you seek: the Desert Star Diamond. When you pick it up, you will be ambushed by some more sand furies (Moving into the pool of water in the centre of the room will keep the sand furies at bay, leaving them open to ranged attacks or magic). Once you have killed them, the glowing trail will direct you back the way you came in. However, there is an alternative route to the exit if you head down the corridor that some of the sand furies came in through. This will lead to a previously inaccessible walkway outside the main entrance. From there, dive into the pond and swim to the nearby beach. You then just need to head back up the steps and through the cave to return to Shifting Sands. Once you return to the desert, you need to head back to Bowerstone Castle to give the diamond to Hobson. You can either fast travel directly there, or take the ship from the Auroran port to the docks at Bowerstone Industrial. Hobson will then ask what you would like to do with the money gained from the sale of the diamond. Description Embark on a journey of adventure and exploration. Good Conclusion The money from the sale of the Auroran diamond will help fund your armies. The kingdom is one step closer to safety. Evil Conclusion You have appropriated the money from the sale of the Auroran diamond at the expense of the kingdom's security. What is the point of ruling a kingdom if you can't take what you want, after all? Tips *A good way to gain good morality is to keep the diamond for yourself (+700,000 gold and 25 Evil) and then donating the money back to the treasury (140 Good). Netting you 115 Good instead of just 25. Doing the reverse will give you 115 Evil. Category:Fable III Quests